All I Want for Christmas is You
by Bratette
Summary: After Alvin doesn't give her a Christmas present, Brittany is furious about it. What she doesn't realize is that she's going to get the greatest surprise a girl could ever ask for from him. She'll just have to get it the hard way. A gift for all of my readers! Alvittany One-shot.


**A/N: Hi everyone!**

**I won't be able to be online for the next two days because tomorrow I'm celebrating Christmas on my dad's side of the family, and then on the actual day I'm celebrating it on my mom's side. So I've been hoping I could finish this before tonight is over, and luckily I did.**

**This one-shot is a gift to all of my readers. Whether you have just left me one or two reviews before, whether you review my stuff regularly, whether you have never even left me a review and you just like to read my stories... this is a gift from me to you.**

**Oh, and I'd like to give a special thanks to the people who ALWAYS, no matter what I write, leave me a review. You know who you are. ;)**

**But really though, I'm grateful for all of you and I wanted to write a Christmas one-shot for you guys to show it. **

**I wanted this to be good, so I made it about my most favorite thing to write for: Alvittany. I think most of my readers like Alvittany the most anyway, but even if they aren't your favorite couple, I hope you read this anyway because it's still a gift for you.**

**Since the Chipmunks and Chipettes are from the 80s, I try and always keep that in my writing too, which is why I used stuff from that time period.**

**I'm going to stop blabbing now and let you all read. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Ross and Janice. The title of this is the name of the song by Mariah Carey.**

* * *

It was Christmas day, which was usually a time for people to be happy and cheerful. To stay in a good mood no matter what happened throughout the day, to have a wonderful time with your friends and family. To forget about all of the bad stuff for just one day and enjoy yourself, to have a nice time no matter what.

But the day hadn't turned out like that for Brittany Miller. She wasn't feeling happy or cheerful. No, she was just feeling very _pissed._

Her day hadn't started out like that, it had just eventually turned horrible all because of a certain jerk.

Whenever she'd woken up early in the morning (Christmas was the only day she would ever willingly wake up early whenever she didn't actually have to), she and her sisters had excitedly went downstairs and opened the presents around the tree with Miss Miller.

Of course, they were in high school now, but that didn't mean that they were going to break tradition. Every Christmas morning since Miss Miller had adopted them when they were eight, they would sit near the tree in the living room and all open presents together. Brittany had complained about it a few times, insisting that it was a dumb thing to do since they were older, but she was secretly glad no one had listened to her whining.

Opening presents had been fun, just like it was every year. Brittany knew Christmas was supposed to be about the giving part, but she really liked the whole receiving aspect of the holiday. She'd gotten nearly everything she'd asked for, and what she didn't get she could buy herself since another thing she had made clear with Miss Miller that she wanted was just plain money. Money was one of the best gifts anyone could give you, in her opinion.

After opening their presents, a few hours had passed and it was time to get ready for Christmas dinner at the Seville house. Dave invited them over every year, and Miss Miller always happily accepted.

This year, Brittany had put in extra effort whenever she was getting ready.

She'd slipped on a brand new white dress with a pink bow around the waistline that she had just bought a few days ago when out blowing some money as per usual at the mall, cute black leggings, and an _adorable_ pair of boots. She curled her hair and let it fall down past her shoulders, sprayed some of the brand new (not to mention _expensive_) perfume she'd gotten that morning for a gift, and added some jewelry to her outfit to finish it off.

As she'd looked over herself in her vanity mirror, she'd known she looked amazing. Of course, she _always_ looked amazing, but still.

Although she'd never admit it—and still wouldn't—her extra primping this year was mostly because of Alvin Seville.

Lately, Brittany had noticed that even though they still fought and argued like they had been doing for years, they were getting a little closer. She'd had a crush on Alvin ever since she had been eight years old, and even though they both showed it in funny ways, she knew that Alvin had to like her like that too.

It was like they were always playing their own little game together; they'd fight, they'd flirt, they'd act like it never happened. They weren't exactly just friends, but they weren't in a relationship either. But with the way things were going between them lately, Brittany couldn't help but wonder if soon enough they really would make things official once and for all.

So to say in the least, whenever they'd gone over to the Seville house for Christmas dinner, she had felt a strange sense of excitement. She was mostly eager for them to open presents over there— another tradition that hadn't been broken was that whenever they went over for Christmas dinner, the Chipmunks and Chipettes would exchange their own gifts between each other before dinner.

Brittany couldn't wait to see what Alvin had gotten her, especially since she'd bought him a thoughtful gift this year herself.

But whenever they'd all given each other their gifts, the only thing Brittany had felt was disappointment. Disappointment and anger.

She'd waited patiently for Alvin to pull out a gift for her. He'd gotten little gifts for Jeanette and Eleanor, but she couldn't see a present wrapped for her yet. Was it big? Was it expensive? Was it so special that he had to hide it?

Maybe he hadn't wanted to give her a present first, she'd thought. So she'd smiled at him and given him the gift she'd bought him: a brand new guitar pick that she knew he'd been wanting.

"Wow, thanks Britt," Alvin had said, but the grin on his face hadn't been as satisfying as she'd thought it would be— where was HER present?!

"You're welcome," she'd said, staring at him expectantly, but he _still_ didn't give her a present.

How dare he? He'd gotten a gift for her sisters, but not for her? Was this his way at getting back at her for an argument or something? On _Christmas?_ That was low, even for him.

She had to be sure though, so once everyone had piled into the kitchen and she and Alvin had lingered behind, she'd told him, "I think you forgot to give me my present."

And then Alvin had made her even angrier than she already was, which she hadn't thought would be possible, whenever he opened his mouth.

"I didn't forget to give it to you, I just forgot to _buy_ it." he had said casually. "There's always next year though, right?"

Brittany had been fuming throughout all of dinner. She was livid, especially since Alvin kept acting like not getting her a present wasn't a big deal at all.

She was angry at Alvin, but she was also angry at herself for actually getting so stupidly excited over what he would be getting her. She should have known something like this would happen; once an asshole, always an asshole.

Now here she was, on Christmas night, stuck at home by herself. Miss Miller was asleep, her sisters were both off with their own boyfriends (she couldn't _believe_ they had both started dating one of the chipmunks before her!) and she was just in her room, pouting over what had happened.

She sighed and stared at one of her many gifts that was sitting on her bed, a little pink stuffed dog with light polka dots splayed all over it. Theodore had gotten that for her, saying that the pink had reminded him of her. Even Alvin's _brothers_ had gotten her presents. Everyone had gotten EVERYONE a present, but he hadn't given her one!

She didn't think she'd ever be able to forgive him for that... Okay, maybe that was a little dramatic. It would just take a very long time for her to forgive him.

Why was she even still worrying about him anyway? If he didn't care about her enough to remember to get her a present, then she wasn't going to care about him enough to be upset over it! All she needed was a nice night of sleep to clear her head, and she'd feel better in the morning.

So she determinedly got under her covers and tried to lay down, but each time she closed her eyes she'd find herself opening them again. She wasn't even tired.

Brittany sighed and rolled over, staring up at the ceiling with a blank expression. What was a girl like her to do at a time like this? She didn't want to watch TV, she wasn't tired... weren't Christmas nights supposed to be fun? She hoped her sisters would be home soon, she really wanted something to do and she couldn't just—

The sound of something hitting against her window caused her to immediately sit up straight. She stared at the window, her eyes narrowed, but they only widened whenever more sounds of something hitting against the window met her ears. It sounded like someone was throwing rocks.

Her heart was racing as a million thoughts ran through her mind. Was it a murderer? A deranged homeless person? Someone pulling a prank? Had Jeanette and Eleanor both forgotten their keys to the house? There was only one way to find out...

Bracing herself, she carefully stood up from her bed and went over to the window. Then, in one quick motion, she pulled back the curtains and peered outside— only to see that no one was out there.

Brittany rolled her icy blue eyes at herself. Great, she was home alone with nothing to do, and _now_ she was hearing things!

She shook her head in an attempt to clear her thoughts and went to move back to her bed, but then she heard someone knock on the door.

What was with the sudden weird noises? Rocks thrown at the window, knocks on the door... was she losing her mind or something? No. She couldn't be. She was SURE that she had just heard someone knock on the door! Maybe someone was trying to mess with her.

_Well,_ she thought as she pulled on her pink robe and marched down the stairs, _you picked the wrong girl to mess with tonight._

The already annoyed Chipette flung the front door open and looked around, preparing to have to yell at some little kid trying to pull a prank or whoever it was that was out there, but she couldn't. Because _no one_ was outside, it was just her standing there in the cold in a robe, looking around for a person that wasn't actually there like an idiot.

"Ugh," she growled under her breath, getting ready to slam the door shut, but something sitting on the ground caught her eye. She leaned down to pick it up, finding herself staring at a cassette tape now in her hands.

Her anger had melted away and was quickly replaced with confusion. What the hell?

She slowly walked back inside before bolting back upstairs, digging around in her drawer. She had no idea what was on the tape she had found outside of her front door, there might not even be anything on it at all and this really was someone's idea of a lame prank, but she would be stupid to not try and find out if there _was_ something on it.

Once she found her portable cassette player, she took out the last tape she'd been listening to (Paula Abdul, one of her _favorite_ artists), and replaced it with the mysterious tape she'd found outside. She sat down beside her dresser and grabbed the bulky headphones, reluctantly slipped them onto her head—she only ever used them if she didn't have to worry about messed up hair, which wasn't often, but this time she would just have to deal with it—and pressed play.

She listened carefully, the confusion on her face quickly being replaced by anger once she heard a familiar voice come from her headphones.

_"Bet you weren't expecting this, were you?"_ an irritatingly smug voice was saying while Brittany grit her teeth. Just as soon as she moved her hand to stop the tape, the voice continued as if it were reading her mind, _"Whatever you do, don't stop listening! I know, you're probably mad at me, but hear me out. Okay?"_

Brittany slowly pulled her hand away, biting her lip. She had already been angry enough the moment she'd heard a recording of Alvin's voice reach her ears. Why was she letting herself keep listening? She knew the smart thing to do would be to toss the tape in the trash. If this was Alvin's weird way of apologizing, trying to get her to forgive him for not getting her a present, she didn't want to have anything to do with it! But... she was pretty curious.

Instead of going with the smart thing to do, she kept listening.

_"I know you think that I didn't get you a Christmas present, but that's not true. I did! It's just not your usual Christmas present, and if I'd have let you know about it it would have kind of ruined the surprise."_

She raised an eyebrow at that. Had he _really_ gotten her a present? Or was this just his sly way of trying to get out of trouble with her?

_"Now I know you're probably not going to like this, but you're going to have to listen to me. There are a few more tapes you have to go find outside. Just follow the tapes, okay?"_

What? Was he being serious? She waited for him to say more, but that was the end of the tape.

No. No way! There was no way that he was doing this to her.

Brittany couldn't believe he was going to send her on some kind of stupid hunt for her present! Why couldn't he be like any other normal person and just... well... GIVE it to her?

She could easily just not listen to him, like a part of her was telling her to, her more sensible side. She could put the tape in the trash like she had wanted to do before, climb back into bed, and force herself to fall asleep. Alvin didn't deserve her time if he couldn't have just given her the present whenever he was _supposed_ to.

But then again... maybe he was trying to make it unique? Something she would remember? She couldn't help but think that if that was the case then maybe that was a little romantic, and she was a total sucker for romance... but this was Alvin she was talking about, what if he had some kind of ulterior motive?

She'd never know if she didn't find out. With a dramatic sigh, she stood and walked over to her closet to change out of her robe and pajamas and into much more appropriate and warmer clothes; it was pretty cold outside. She grabbed her cassette player and headed out into the night, determined to find out just what was going to be on these other tapes.

Where was she even supposed to look for the tapes? Couldn't he have been a _little_ more specific? He could have told her where she was supposed to find the first one... some help would have been nice! Her eyes scanned the ground and sure enough, she eventually saw another tape set on the ground a little ways away from where she'd found the first one.

She picked it up and put it into the cassette player, quickly pressing play. She heard Alvin's voice again.

_"If you're listening to this then that means you actually listened to me. That's a first! Well, now you're going to have to listen to me again."_

Brittany gripped the cassette player tighter, glaring at it.

_"Now that you got the second tape, go walk around to that one really big tree in your yard and look behind it. You'll find your first present there. Yeah, that's right, I was feeling so generous I got you _more_ than one present. You can thank me later! But if you don't find it then that means someone took it and I'm going to be pissed, but once you see what it is... neither of us are really going to be able to blame whoever took it if it's gone."_

She'd already started walking over to the tree before the recording could even finish. Was Alvin insane?! Leaving a present behind a tree, unprotected and unattended? It could EASILY get stolen, which was why she wouldn't be surprised if she didn't find anything behind the tree!

But she did find the present. She just couldn't believe that this was actually supposed to be a present.

Her lips in a thin line, Brittany leaned down and picked up a paper that had nothing but Alvin's signature scrawled on it. She felt her blood begin to boil.

An autograph? He was trying to pass off his autograph as a gift?

She couldn't wait to follow the rest of the tapes, because she was going to _kill_ him once she was finished.

As Brittany kept listening to Alvin's voice, she found more and more gifts, and each one left her more annoyed than the last. Next had been a picture of him, the other was one of his jerseys, and the last had been a Michael Jackson CD (_"I'm probably going to borrow that one a lot, but I gave you all those other great things so you can't complain,"_ Alvin's voice had told her).

Needless to say, Brittany wasn't sure if she should laugh or scream as she struggled to hold the "gifts", the cassette player, and the tapes she'd had to pick up along the way in her arms. This was one of the most _ridiculous_ things she'd ever done, why was she still going through with it? Why didn't she just go back home?

Brittany couldn't answer any of her own questions, especially since she leaned down to grab another damn tape despite herself. She placed it into the cassette player, this time with a bit more trouble than the last few since she was now holding so many things, and pressed play. She was almost afraid of what she would have to do next, but she listened carefully either way.

_"Congrats, you made it to the very last tape."_ Alvin's voice told her.

She let out a breath of relief.

_"But you still have to do one more thing!"_

She sighed loudly. If she hadn't had so much stuff in her arms she would stomp her foot like a child, but instead all she could do was listen.

_"Now you have to go to you and your sisters' treehouse, and that's where your last present will be."_

Brittany frowned, feeling the most confused she had all night. Why the treehouse?

Ever since she and her sisters had been adopted by Miss Miller, they didn't really have much reason to go into their old home. Sometimes they did whenever they didn't have anywhere else to go and needed a place to hang out, but... in this kind of situation, she couldn't imagine why Alvin would be telling her to go to the treehouse.

"Oh yeah, because some other stupid _gift_ is in there," she muttered bitterly.

Great. Now she was even talking to herself.

Ready to get this done and over with, Brittany speed walked to the direction of their old treehouse. Her arms were cramping and she was ready to be able to put all of the junk—oh, excuse her, pathetic excuses for _gifts—_Alvin had given her down somewhere.

She stumbled into the treehouse, and she almost got her wish at having empty arms. Once she saw Alvin she nearly dropped everything she was holding.

"Alvin?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

He opened his mouth to say something, but she suddenly let everything in her arms fall to the floor and started to hit him.

"Ow!" Alvin cried out in shock, attempting to back away from her, but Brittany was determined to hurt him. "What are you doing?!"

"You just wasted my entire night on some stupid tapes!" Brittany growled. She backed off for a moment, before hitting him as hard as she could on the arm.

"I believe a _thank you_ is in order," Alvin scoffed, rubbing his arm, "not pathetic little love taps."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "What was the point of that, Alvin? I mean really? You're lucky I'm not strangling you right now, but my arms are pretty tired because I had to carry around YOUR crap!"

"Actually, that's your crap. They're your gifts." Alvin corrected her smartly, and now she was very tempted to just reach out and wrap her hands around his neck anyway despite the cramping in her arms. "And if you'd stop talking, you'd let me tell you about the best gift of all!"

"What?" Brittany snapped, clearly not amused.

She was expecting some other silly little present that actually wasn't a present at all, which was why her eyes widened slightly as she watched Alvin pull out mistletoe from behind his back. He stepped forward and held it above their heads, a smug look written all over his face.

"You're getting the best gift a girl could ever ask for," Alvin smirked. He leaned forward and kissed her right on the mouth, and while she had been stunned at first, Brittany soon found herself kissing him back.

Once they pulled away after just a few seconds (a little too soon for Brittany's taste), Alvin proudly finished, "Me."

Brittany could only stare at him, her mind racing a mile a minute. She couldn't believe he'd done this to her. Gotten her hopes up, gotten her mad, gotten her hopes up again, gotten her mad again... and now this? How was she even feeling now? It felt like a million emotions were running around in her head, her mind was buzzing and her heart was racing.

So she did the only thing she could think to do that made the most sense in that moment; she abruptly grabbed Alvin's face in her hands and kissed him. _Hard._ Adrenaline was coursing through her veins, her thoughts even more scattered now.

"I'll take that as a thank you," Alvin's eyebrows were raised.

"Take it however you want," Brittany shrugged. "That was actually really sweet of you, Alvin. In a... really weird kind of way."

"You're welcome," Alvin said, of course looking more than just pleased with himself.

"Now," Brittany smiled coyly at him, "I get to trade in all of those gifts for something much better like a nice pair of shoes, right?"

* * *

**A/N: I can happily say this was REALLY fun to write. ****I hope all of you liked it.**

**Merry Christmas, happy holidays, whatever you happen to celebrate... can you believe this year is almost over? I can't, it went by so fast!**

**Please don't forget to review, I worked hard on this.**


End file.
